Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to an electronic device. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to an electronic device having a sound unit, and to a waterproof sheet of the electronic device.
Related Art
As technology advances, many consumer electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, digital cameras, etc.), have a speaker, microphone, or other audio features. In addition, the housing of the electronic device probably defines a via hole at a position aligned with the microphone and speaker for outputting or receiving sounds. However, external moisture may enter into the speaker, the microphone, or the electronic device from the via hole, causing damage. Consequently, many electronic devices may have waterproof structures defined at the speaker and the microphone.
The existing waterproof structures are typically specified waterproof permeable films covered out of the via hole of the microphone and the speaker, so as to prevent moist penetration. However, in manufacturing and assembling practice, the existing specified waterproof structures are both costly and insufficient to perform a proper waterproof function (the waterproof function of the typical waterproof structure cannot be sufficiently performed beyond a threshold underwater depth, and the threshold underwater depth is in a range from 3 m to 5 m). Additionally, if the existing waterproof structures are touched during manufacturing, assembly, or operation, efficacy of the waterproof function will be reduced or even fail. Consequently, the related personnel are involved in the improvement of the existing waterproof structures.